Of Love And Ice
by stitchedXtogether
Summary: The Sailor Scouts go to the mountains for a vacation. Little do Amy and Lita know, it will change their lives. English names, be happy! Rated T for swearing.


Hey guys this is stitchedXtogether here. Before I say anything else; DISCLAIMER! ;; I suddenly had this freakish urge to write a Sailor Moon fanfiction. Please be nice, this is my first one. Limit the flames, if you would be so kind, because I _am_ flammable. Please enjoy and review, that's all I ask. Please, please, _please_ review. I accept anonymous. Tell me what you think.

Of Ice And Love

It had been an ordinary week, a slow one too. No enemies had shown in quite a while. Luna and Artemis had disappeared a few weeks ago, claiming, "There was important business to attend to." Serena had the 'fantastic idea' of going vacationing in the mountains. Of course us Sailor Scouts agreed – our leader, the clumsiest of us all, couldn't possibly survive by herself out there. I noticed poor Amy was hesitant at first (then again, I noticed _a lot_ of things about her) but she came around in the end.

I packed my bags and dressed for cold weather, sighing to myself as I locked up my apartment. I _hated_ the cold. Meeting the others at Rei's temple, we threw our bags into her grandfather's old car and drove through the night and into the morning. It started out as Mina driving, but then slowly progressed to Rei. Serena took shotgun and Mina, Amy, and I had decided on sitting in the back. Amy and I had sat beside each other, and I found myself blushing when she fell asleep, leaning on my shoulder. God! She was so adorable! I surveyed the others cautiously, making sure they weren't looking, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

She must have felt me, because the blue haired angel sighed softly, scrunching her nose and nuzzling into my arm. I felt the color rise in my face. I glanced at the others again, finding that Serena and Mina had fallen asleep and Rei was busy driving. I decided it was safe and smiled down at the genius. _Moments like this took my breath away_ . . . I froze when she mumbled in her sleep. "Lita . . . " I discovered that I was holding my breath and sucked in a deep gulp of air. If only she would say my name like that when she was awake . . .

I shook my head, dashing the thought away. Why would Amy even like me in the first place? She was dainty and beautiful. I was rough and boyish. Sure we were good friends, but I wanted to be more than that. I sighed. I may want to be more, but I wouldn't give up our friendship for anything. It was better if she didn't know . . . "Is something wrong Lita?" I looked up to find Rei glancing back at me. I grinned and nodded, holding a finger to my lips. She smiled back and seemed to buy it, turning her attention back to the road.

My attention, however, was once again captured by the sleeping girl on my shoulder. We stayed in this position for quite a while . . . that is, until the Sailor of Fire decided to hit a pothole. Serena yelped herself awake, scaring Mina into awareness. Something warm and soft landed in my lap. I looked down to find the blue haired girl staring at me, face a dangerous red. "S-Sorry!" she stammered, sitting up too quickly for my liking.

I'm sure my face was colored as well, but I played it cool. "Why, Amy, I didn't know you felt that way," I laughed, kicking myself as her blush deepened. But, God! Who wouldn't want to make her blush? She sat with her hands in her lap now, trying to regain some dignity while Mina and Serena stretched.

"Sorry guys!" Rei said apologetically, glancing back at us. "Well, at least you're all up now. It's Serena's turn to drive." We all looked at each other, wearing a frightened expression. Meatball-head saw us and puffed out her cheeks.

"My driving isn't that bad!" Serena huffed.

"Yeah, if you're a blind monkey," Rei scoffed.

"Say that again!"

"I don't need to, unless you're deaf as well!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Rei! Look at the freakin' road!" I barked as she drove dangerously close to the yellow line. She grumbled and did as she was told, pulling the car over to the curb instead.

"There," she muttered. "But if Serena isn't going to drive, who is?" We all looked at each other while our leader whined in the background. I suddenly found three pairs of eyes looking at me. _Including hers_. I sighed, my walls of resolve crumbling immediately.

"Fine, I'll do it," I growled. I _hated_ driving. Everyone brightened immediately. Needless to say, I drove the rest of the way.

Everyone groaned as they stretched outside the car. I felt my spine crack and gave a contented sigh, closing my eyes. It felt _good_ to be out of that stupid vehicle. I suddenly heard _her_ giggle. My green eyes snapped open, only to find her blue orbs twinkling with mirth. "What's so funny?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. I suddenly notice the others have disappeared. "Oh crap-" Serena, Rei, and Mina are suddenly tackling me to the snowy ground.

"Thanks for driving!" they chorus over my broken body. I grunt and start to tickle the closest one to me so she'll get off – Mina. She squeals and rolls away, leaving the other two defenseless. As soon as they roll off and I start to get up, something cold and icy hits my back. I turn to find my blue angel struggling to hold in her laughter and look innocent at the same time. It doesn't work. I charge forward and she tries to run away. I hear the others cheering for her to go faster. But they know she can't beat my long legs.

I catch Amy right by a large pine tree, making sure my back hits the trunk to cushion her impact as we are thrown into it. Snow fell down around us from the shaken branches, our breath coming out in puffy white clouds. "That was hardly a fair race," she said breathlessly, cheeks flushed. I blamed it on the cold, hoping that was what she though my blush was from.

"Nonsense," I chuckled, releasing her from my embrace hesitantly. There was no sense in holding what I can't have . . . "You started it. I thought you would have learned by now that you can't outrun me." She skirted away towards the others who were already getting their bags.

"I wasn't trying to . . . " I froze. Had she really just said that? Or was I daydreaming again? Shaking my head, I made my way over to the car's trunk and took out my bags. A few minutes later found us all staring at our rented cabin, snow starting to fall.

"C'mon, guys!" Mina said cheerfully, bouncing up to the door. We all sighed as Serena fell face first into a pile of white fluff, wailing like a banshee.

"Stop foolin' around," I reprimanded playfully, yanking her onto her feet with one hand while my other secured my duffle bag. Our leader puffed out her cheeks again and stomped into the cabin.

This was a dream. I had to be. _She_ was beside me, sleeping. No, she was _holding_ me, sleeping. We were on the floor inside the cabin. A fire roared by our side. Amy had her head on my stomach, hands wrapped around my arm and legs entangled in mine. _How the hell had this happened_!? I lay on my back, trying to figure it out. I didn't see the others anywhere in my line of vision. Although I didn't have a very wide range since a certain water nymph was restricting my movement.

I propped myself up with my free arm, trying not to jostle her. I didn't work. Amy's eyes fluttered open and she shifted her position, arms wrapping around my waist. I know I was blushing horribly when she looked up at me. "Good morning," she mumbled sleepily. _Yes it was_.

"H-Hi Ames. W-Watchya doin'?" I froze, all breath leaving my body, when she yawned and snuggled into my stomach.

"Being comfortable." I woke up.

My eyes snapped open and I quickly discovered I couldn't move. _Oh my God_ . . . Amy was in the same position as in the dream, a smile on her delicate features. I tried not to faint and looked around, finding the other Sailor Scouts on the floor as well. Serena and Mina were to my right, and Rei was to my left beside Amy. The fire roared. _Now_ I remembered. Everyone had unpacked and were tired so we all decided on a movie. I glanced up to find the screen rolling the credits. How did the little genius and I keep finding ourselves in these kinds of situations? It was torture!

I looked down, barely resisting the urge to kiss her. _Why did she have to lay down beside me_!? She could have chosen any of the other three! I sighed, half hoping this turned out like the dream, half hoping it didn't. I propped myself up with my free hand 'again.' She didn't move. I just looked at her for a while, cherishing this moment in time. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she? I finally untangled her arms as best as I could, laying her head from my stomach to the floor gently, then started to work on our legs. I blushed madly as my long fingers danced over her creamy skin, pulling us apart . . . it was so soft . . . I was about to stand when I heard a sound that shattered my heart. _She was whimpering_. I whipped my head around to look at her so fast that my ponytail whacked me in the face. Amy was clutching the blanket beneath her. "Don't go . . . " A small tear leaked out of her eye and I brushed it away without a second thought.

"I'm right here," I whispered sadly. "I'll always be here . . . for you." I jumped up and grabbed the closest thing I could find to cover her with – my dark green jacket. It was a large, duster-like coat, so of course it covered her small frame. She snuggled into it and inhaled deeply, falling into a fitful sleep once more. I went to the kitchen and started to make lunch.

After everyone had awakened and eaten the meal I prepared, (beforehand a blushing genius had handed me my jacket) Serena suggested a hike. It was the perfect idea to get my mind off of things. Rei was the only one to put up resistance. But if you thought about it, what Sailor of Fire _would_ want to go hiking in the snow? She ended up giving in. The flurries had turned into large cottony balls, coming down much harder than when we arrived. Too bad we were already halfway up the mountain. My duster whipped in the wind as I heard our leader shout for us to turn back. I, who had been last in line to watch over the others, stopped and turned, waiting for them to pass me so I could resume my position.

"Why didn't you put your coat ever _me_ in the cabin, Lita?" Serena asked out of the blue as she passed. "I was really cold when I woke up."

I watched the scouts pass and started walking again before I called up to her smoothly, "You were enjoying drooling so much I didn't want to disturb you!" Rei and Mina cackled freely while Amy held a dainty hand to her lips, hiding a smile. Our loveable leader wailed, stomping down the mountain.

I allowed myself a small chuckle. The trip down wasn't as hard as the trip up by far. The wind was now hitting us in the back, pushing us towards our destination instead of away from it. We traveled in comfortable silence . . . until the cracking started. The ground seemed to shake and we all looked at each other in panic. "Avalanche!?" Rei shouted uncertainly.

I must have been the first to see it – the spider-webbing cracks that traveled down the mountain and towards us. "Run!" I shouted, grabbing the immobile forms of Mina and Rei and dragging them with me. Thankfully, Amy and Serena were already ahead and running. Both the girls I had in tow seemed to regain their senses and pulled up beside me of their own accord, legs pumping. We weren't going fast enough . . . The crevices appeared everywhere, coming up from behind us and heading towards Amy and Serena. _Shit_! Rei, Mina, and I sped up, running as fast as we could. From the sound of it, the ground was collapsing behind us. But then Amy fell. She fell twenty feet ahead of me on a hidden object in the snow. At the speed I was going, I closed in on her in no time.

Shouting for the others to keep going, I scooped up my fallen angel bridal style and gave it all I had. She wrapped her arms around me neck, sending my adrenalin into overdrive. As I looked at Rei, Mina, and our leader ahead of me, my world seemed to tilt. I lost my footing – the ground beneath me disappeared. The last thing I saw was the other's horrified faces as they turned and screamed our names. Falling . . . falling . . . darkness . . .

"Lita?" Ugh . . . I hurt everywhere . . . "Lita?" Just five more minutes . . . "Lita, please! Wake up!" Was _she_ in danger? My eyes snapped open.

"Whatsamatter?" I heard myself slur. I looked up to find Amy's blue hair and eyes hovering over my face. She was bleeding! "Ames, are you-" I was cut off by my own gasp, pain shooting throughout my chest as I tried to sit up.

"Lie back down!" she said frantically, placing a hand on my shoulder. I obeyed, eyeing the cut on her brow and lying on my back. I don't think she even knew it was there . . . "When I came to, I was on the floor of an arctic cavern," she began to explain, wringing her hands. "I couldn't find you anywhere until I spotted a pile of ice and snow. You were in the middle of it." So that's why I felt like an elephant sat on me . . . "I managed to get you out, but you were unconscious and I started to panic." Tears suddenly formed in her orbs.

My eyes widened and I leaned forward, despite her protests and the pain, and hugged her. "It's okay Ames. I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about, 'kay?" She hugged back – a little too tightly for my current condition, but what the heck. The genius finally released me, sniffling, and I surveyed our surroundings. We _were_ in a cavern. One large one made of rocks, ice, and snow. I could faintly see a ray of light above us shining down. "We seem to be a bit . . . screwed."

The blue haired girl laughed, helping me lean up against the wall. "I would have said we were in a slight _predicament_."

I scoffed. "Big words are overrated!" She giggled. The smile quickly fell from my face when I looked at her cut again. I motioned her towards me and she leaned forward, blinking. I gently wiped the blood away with my thumb and Amy winced. "Sorry, hold on a second," I mumbled absently, noticing the closeness between us. I took a small chip of ice that lay beside me and rubbed it over the cut. It was small and shallow, but a bruise was already starting to form. "There . . . . At least it's clean now." I tossed the ice away.

Amy blinked again and leaned back, touching the cut. "I didn't even realize . . ." I smiled.

"I know. You should stop worrying about me and start worrying about you."

She made a sound of disbelief. "Have you _seen_ yourself lately?"

"Nope," I replied smugly.

Her face turned livid. Oops. . . "You have numerous lacerations, maybe a concussion-" Whoa, she was angry enough to go into 'medical mode.' "-you probably have a few broken ribs and I'm pretty sure we're both going to die of hypothermia!" She stopped suddenly, choking back a sob. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't of fallen, you wouldn't have slowed down to grab me. I-"

Now it was my turn to be angry. "Amy!" I barked. She froze, staring at me wide-eyed. "_Don't. You. Dare._" Where was all of this rage coming from? She started to stammer a reply, but I cut her off. "You think this was _your_ fault? You think that _you_ did this to us? Why is it that you, who is smarter than all of the Sailor Scouts combined, comes up with the most idiotic conclusion?!" I realized I was almost shouting, so I lowered my voice. "Who could have predicted this would happen? No one." I shivered now that my anger was disintegrating. Her words suddenly flashed in my head. Hypothermia.

She must have noticed. Her face went from stricken to concerned. My body tensed as Amy scooted beside me and latched onto one of my arms, leaning her head into the crook of my neck. "A-Amy?"

She didn't answer for a moment. "We have to keep warm if we want to survive."

I grinned. "That's my girl! We just have to wait it out until the others rescue us."

My optimistic mood faded when the minutes turned to hours. My chest felt like it was on fire . . . was it getting harder to breathe? I coughed and pain exploded in my chest. Ugh. "Ames?"

She didn't move. "Amy." Her face was buried into my shoulder. Panic took over the pain. "Amy!" I moved away and laid her down on the ground gently. Studying the angel carefully, I gasped. Her lips were blue. "_Amy_!" I cried again, shaking her small frame. Her head merely lolled to the side. Tears threatened to roll down my cheeks. I whipped off my jacket without thinking and threw it over her. "_Goddamnit_ Amy! Wake up!" I rubbed the girl's arms and legs, trying to get the blood circulating. I felt so helpless. _I didn't know what to do_! My breath came out in erratic puffs. It _was_ getting harder to breathe. And to stay awake. I swayed from my kneeling position beside Amy.

_Don't . . . don't fall asleep_! My eyes snapped open. I hadn't even realized I shut them. She was still laying there, like some sort of Sleeping Beauty. Or would it be Snow White? I giggled out loud at the insanity going on inside my head. I had to get a hold of myself . . . "C'mon Ames," I whispered tiredly, stroking her cheek with my fingers gently. "We've been through so much . . . are you gonna let a little snow do us in? I _know_ you're stronger than this." Why was I still talking? Was I starting to get hypothermia like she said? What _was_ hypothermia? "You're one of my best friends. I love you more than _anything_. If you died here . . . I would never be able to forgive myself." I leaned over her, my lips making contact with hers. It was an innocent kiss, but I stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, my eyes squeezed shut and my tears landing on her face. "Amy," I whispered once more after making contact. "Please . . . _I love you_."

My heart jumped into my throat when her eyes fluttered. A humming sound filled my ears. She smiled up at me, her hand slowly making its way to mine. "I . . . love you . . . too, Lita," she managed to say hoarsely. The humming turned into a beating thrum. I sat beside her, mouth agape and tears forgotten. The ice above suddenly showered down, voices shouting in the background. We looked up to find a helicopter hovering over the opening. Amy's weak, musical laughter made its way to my ears. "It looks like I was wrong after all."

I laughed happily, hugging her to me so tightly I was pretty sure my ribs were braking all over again. I didn't care. "I love you Amy," I repeated sincerely. "I love you so much." Ropes were being thrown through the opening, men climbing down on them.

She clung to me, sniffling. "You've no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." The little nymph, no, _my_ little nymph brought her face close to mine so that I could feel her breath on my cheek. "Will you be with me forever, Lita?" Shivers ran down my spine.

"Always," I promised vehemently without a second thought. "Forever." She kissed me. I was surprised at first, not knowing how to respond as my body went on fire. But I grinned into the kiss and shut my eyes, deepening it. We broke apart, breathless, as the men reached us.

The weeks that followed were like a dream. We had been airlifted to a hospital where the very anxious Sailor Scouts waited for us. Serena told Amy and I that they called for help as soon as they reached the cabin. In reality, the two of us had been in that cavern for eight hours. I was hospitalized for two weeks for my ribs and other injuries. My Amy stayed by my side the entire time. I was released later and told to 'take it easy.' The genius made sure I did so, nursing me back to health. Needless to say, me and Amy's nights were a bit busier than they had been. She even got to play nurse a few more times.

stitchedXtogether 3


End file.
